codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Venezuela at War
Note: This Page is in building, dont edit it without my permission (but if you see an grammatical error, you can). Call of Duty: Venezuela at War is a first person shooter, developed by a little group of people (4 Developers). It is a game centered on a fictional plot, which sees as a group of special forces of the Venezuelan opposition, faces various government forces in the Venezuelan Civil War (2019). It was a great impact that a COD was developed by such a small number of people, and not only that, but the game took 3 years to develop. Bu although that left many people speechless, caused the game to lack in graphics, but still possesses very good gameplay and is rather realistic. Gameplay Although this game did not consist of multiplayer at launch, it has a half complete campaign mode. The concepts of the game are different from the older Call of Duty games, since it is has a constant map, in which the player can choose a mission that is intertwined with the other missions, no matter what order or type you choose, it will have a fixed ending, no matter which mission you choose. Due to the incredible limitation of resources, the developers had to discard the creation of an Act III, thus leaving the game with 2 acts and 13 missions. The creator, also has planned to add the game to IOS so some media are already officially announcing the release of this game in the month of October. It will be released for iPhone, Samsung, VTelca and other minor brands of phones. The engine is completely new, with proper ballistics, stabbed chords where you move, more realistic randomly physics, the movements and effects of the AI and the character in general are well designed.Although, there have been errors of movement and effects in consoles, the creator is doing his best to fix it, but, after the game's exit, and the enormous amount of income, he is working with his teammates to fix the problem in consoles. For now, a zombie mode has not been planned for the game, since the creator does not like this topic, and also, even if he did, it would take him as long as planned, since he has several projects in mind, and although This disappointed some fans of the saga who played the game, the creator gave a very clear statement. History The game is set in 2019, the year after the Great Protest, the Venezuelan Civil War broke out. In this, the protagonist, David Malave, appears in the protests, seeing how people protest. But then, the unthinkable happened. The Government, bombed all the areas that were in protests and massacred more than 50,000 opponents (counting the bombed). Then, David, lying on the floor, sees how the Venezuelan soldiers are killing the remaining people dying on the floor, and when a soldier is going to kill him, a mysterious group of armed men practically massacre the government troops, these they were, the Soldiers of the Committee. (More history in progress). In Building Category:Games Category:GreaterVenezuela Category:Call of Duty: Venezuela at War